


【德哈】有情人终成家属

by Cacia1996



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996
Summary: 哈利感觉最近海德薇有点异常，不，是太不对劲了，简直让他怀疑是不是有人换了一只假的海德薇，或者是被下了什么迷魂咒。无伏地魔，詹莉健在设定。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	【德哈】有情人终成家属

哈利感觉最近海德薇有点异常，不，是太不对劲了，简直让他怀疑是不是有人换了一只假的海德薇，或者是被下了什么迷魂咒。

事情是这样的。

上个学期哈利和德拉科在一起了，上至双方父母教父下至两人的猫头鹰都极力反对这件事。

你问猫头鹰怎么反对？海德薇根本就不愿意靠近马尔福庄园，见到马尔福家的猫头鹰简直就是一场厮杀，两个人的猫头鹰甚至不能同处一个猫头鹰棚，早两年的时候大家还说这是猫头鹰的灵性，跟主人互通心意，然而现在......现在两只猫头鹰简直是两人恋爱路上的拦路虎绊脚石，放假回家连封信都送不了。

哈利也不知道这是为什么，只好用家里的猫头鹰给德拉科送信，被詹姆发现后再也不准他靠近自家猫头鹰棚，试图切断哈利和德拉科的一切来往。

“莉莉！我不明白！马尔福家那只小孔雀有什么好的！简直和他爹一模一样！尾巴都快翘到天上去了！！！”哈利无奈地看着父亲幼稚的哀嚎，转身去找海德薇谈判。

最后，哈利用一整年的顶配猫头鹰粮降服了海德薇，听着自己钱袋哭泣的声音，哈利发誓，一定要从德拉科身上把损失找回来。至于眼下，姑娘好歹愿意把信送去马尔福庄园，只不过每次飞回来的速度都堪比火箭弩，带回来的信件也字迹潦草，一看就是被催促着急匆匆写下的。

哈利看着德拉科的信件，想象着海德薇不耐烦地啄着桌子，浅金色头发地少年一定是皱着眉急匆匆地写字，说不定，不，是肯定还会对着海德薇低声抱怨。这个画面让哈利忍俊不禁，举着信纸躺在床上一遍一遍看着爱人的絮语。海德薇？姑娘就站在窗台上斜着眼看满脸傻笑的哈利，十分嫌弃。

“你别这么看着我，你说你怎么就不看上德拉科的埃忒尔呢？潘西和布雷司的猫头鹰，罗恩和赫敏的猫头鹰，相处得都挺好的。”哈利试图跟姑娘讲道理。

海德薇拍了拍翅膀，撞倒了德拉科送的小龙模型飞了出去。

但是最近情况发生了变化。海德薇每天看起来都迫不及待地等着哈利要她去马尔福庄园，甚至一大早就叼着信纸飞到哈利面前催他写信，回来的时间也越来越晚，带回来的信字迹越来越工整，甚至变成了漂亮华丽的花体字。

简直就是百无聊赖地将写好的信又誊抄了一遍。

哈利怀疑地看着海德薇，姑娘一脸无辜地望着他，黑色的眼珠咕噜咕噜转了几下。

“老实交代，你是不是跟埃忒尔谈恋爱了！”

海德薇斜眼看着他，嫌弃地叫了一声。

“梅林啊！难道说你看上德拉科了？”

哈利被海德薇的翅膀糊了一脸羽毛。

“你总不会是看上卢修斯了……梅林在上！纳西莎会把你抓起做成烤猫头鹰的。”

姑娘终于受不了哈利这些奇怪的论调，不都说恋爱中的人没脑子吗，那就体谅体谅吧，自己的主人还能怎么办呢？海德薇一拍翅膀，第一百八十次撞翻了桌上的小龙模型飞了出去。

哈利看着海德薇的背影心情很复杂，决定问一下德拉科怎么回事。

“你对海德薇做了什么？它现在回来的越来越晚了，一早催我给你写信要傍晚才回来？你们家给他吃什么迷魂药了？”

“我什么也没做啊？我还以为是它终于想通了等我写完信再回来取省得我们相看两厌呢。”

“什么？你的意思是它每天都不知去向一整天？”

“大概......是的吧。”

哈利心情复杂的看了一眼站在窗台上梳着羽毛的海德薇，不知道是不是自己的错觉，他总觉得海德薇最近梳羽毛的次数都变多了。

“老实交代！你是不是在外面有别的鸟了！”哈利拿着羽毛笔戳了戳海德薇，姑娘的白眼几乎化成实体，翅膀一扇，哈利眼疾手快地扶住小龙的模型，看着白色的身影消失在窗口长叹一声，不知为什么生出一种做家长的感觉，像是女儿跟不知名的野小子跑了一样。

直到有一天埃忒尔送来德拉科的信件海德薇还没回来哈利才慌了，正当他不知所措之际埃忒尔不耐烦地啄了啄被放在桌子上的信件，哈利连忙拆开信封，除了一封和往常一样的书信，还夹了一张小卡片。

“哈利，我觉得你应该抽空来一趟庄园，越快越好。P.S.海德薇很好，放心。”

哈利愣了一下，下意识将纸卡翻了过来。

詹姆和莉莉在客厅被哈利的尖叫吓得连开锁咒都忘了直接撞开了房门，惊慌失措地看着哈利眼泪汪汪的捧着一封信，窗台上站着同样被吓得不轻的埃忒尔。

哈利转头看向门口的父母拖着哭腔说：“马尔福家的白孔雀有什么好的？！”

詹姆一听这话，再看着眼前的景象，火气“腾”地一下就窜上来了。

“莉莉！你看我就说马尔福家那几只花孔雀能有什么好的！这才多久！马尔福家的小子就敢这样对我们哈利！”说着就要挽袖子去抓埃忒尔，埃忒尔见势不妙扑腾着翅膀飞了起来，“你给我回来！兔崽子，我今天非让你们家那几只花孔雀知道知道什么人不能惹。”

一时间人声鸟叫声翅膀的扑腾声乱做一团，莉莉看着丈夫幼稚地行为揉了揉太阳穴，随手施了两个束缚咒，一大一小两个身影一起摔在地上。

“哈利，到底怎么了？是德拉科对你说什么了吗？”莉莉跨过躺在地上动弹不得的丈夫来到哈利身边，“有什么事你都可以跟妈妈说的，你知道妈妈永远都站在你这边。”

哈利把手中的照片递了过去。

照片上，两个雪白的身影缠在一起，白色的羽毛交错，根本分辨不出到底谁是谁，只有靠在一起的两个脑袋还能区分一下，鸟喙亲昵地相贴......

“马尔福家的白孔雀到底有什么好的！还不如埃忒尔呢！”哈利崩溃地叫出声，猛地站起身，“不行！我要去马尔福庄园！”

莉莉看着哈利满脸泪痕的模样，哭笑不得。

“哈利......你跟德拉科能在一起，为什么海德薇就不能和......马尔福家的孔雀在一起？”

“那不一样！它们......它们这都跨物种了！”

“你和马尔福家的小孔雀也跨物种了！”詹姆躺在地上嚷嚷着。

埃忒尔也不满地叫了一声，大概在为詹姆说自己小主人的话表示抗议。

“不行，我现在就要去马尔福庄园！海德薇一定是出了什么事才不回来的！”

“莉莉你快给我解开，我要跟儿子一起去！不然花孔雀家还以为我们波特家没人了！我还要去通知大脚板！”

“打住！去马尔福庄园把海德薇带回来就可以了！不准通知小天狼星！你们打算半夜拆了马尔福庄园闹去魔法部吗？况且不管怎么说纳西莎也是他姐姐。”莉莉瞪了自己丈夫一眼，“你也不用去了，我带哈利去就行。”

詹姆“蹭”地一下跳了起来：“不行！我怎么能让你带着儿子去那个地方！”

莉莉斜了他一眼：“怎么？不用我给你解咒了？”

詹姆挠了挠后脑勺讨好地笑了笑，埃忒尔在地上“呜呜”直叫。

“行了别叫了，忘不了你，你就是人质，拿你去换我们家姑娘。”

詹姆拎着埃忒尔，带着哈利和莉莉来到马尔福庄园。

“白孔雀你给我出来！”

马尔福家的锻铁大门纹丝不动，莉莉拉了一把詹姆，示意哈利去叫门。

“德拉科！德拉科！我来接海德薇。”

锻铁门悄无声息地打开了，哈利愣了一下，还没反应过来詹姆已经抢先一步跨了进去，哈利赶紧跟了进去，道路尽头的庄园走出一个人。

“你们对埃忒尔做了什么？！”埃忒尔被詹姆像只火鸡一样拎在手上可怜兮兮的对着德拉科呜呜叫了两声。

“海德薇呢？！”哈利冲上来一把拽着德拉科

“海德薇在后花园的孔雀棚睡得好好的……”

“她为什么会在孔雀棚睡！你对她做了什么！！”

“嘿！讲点道理！海德薇要和我家孔雀谈恋爱我能做什么？？”

“所以你家孔雀连个名字都没有？！！”

“你们家连一只鸟都不放过还有没有人性！”

哈利和詹姆一起叫了起来。

“德拉科？怎么回事？门口这么吵？”

“哈！死孔雀！你终于敢出来了？我警告你家离我孩子远点！”

“爸爸你放下埃忒尔！他要被你晃晕了！”

“德拉科我早就警告过你离波特一家巨怪远点，你怎么还带回家来了？马尔福庄园可不是收容所。”

“该死的白孔雀你以为你们一家家族性色素缺失有多好吗？”

“德拉科你带我去找海德薇！”

“你先把埃忒尔放下！”

……

一时之间马尔福庄园门庭若市，这场混乱终于在莉莉和纳西莎出面制止下得以暂告一段落，德拉科带着哈利去后花园找海德薇。

来到后花园，离着孔雀棚还有十米德拉科就站住了。

“怎么了？”哈利困惑地看着他。

“你自己去看吧......”德拉科扶着额头挥了挥手。

哈利一步三回头地看着德拉科，他感到不安，该不会是海德薇出了什么事，德拉科不敢告诉他吧？哈利俯下身朝里望去。

诺大的鸟棚里，只有白白的一团，没有看到海德薇的身影。

哈利惊慌地回头找德拉科，德拉科无奈地走上来，靠在哈利身上环过他的肩膀，手指着孔雀白白的翅膀，贴在他耳边小声地说：“翅膀下面，仔细看。”

说话的气流吹得哈利痒痒的想往旁边躲，后背贴着德拉科的胸膛，颈侧挨着德拉科的手臂，空气里的暖风混着体温和身上好闻的乌木香环绕在他周身，哈利感觉头晕晕的。

这时孔雀的翅膀下面动了动，钻出一个脑袋，挪了挪身体，闭着眼用头蹭了蹭孔雀的脖子，那傲慢的生物歪着头亲昵地回蹭着海德薇的绒毛，又碰了碰姑娘的鸟喙，重新将白色的雪鸮环进自己的羽翼之下。

“德拉科！！！！！刚刚那是？！！！！！”哈利抓着德拉科的手臂，小声尖叫着。

“如你所见，我想那大概是他们在接吻。”德拉科耸了耸肩。

“你们家孔雀连个名字都没有！”

“可是海德薇喜欢他。”

“他们物种不同！”

“嗯，性别也不同。”德拉科试图将自己的手臂从哈利手中拯救出来，“顺便说一句，你现在跟海德薇的姿势没什么不同。”

哈利这才意识到从刚才起自己就是靠在德拉科的怀里，猛地一推环在自己肩上的手臂，却被另一只手环住了腰，两人一个踉跄摔在地上，哈利扑在德拉科身上。

“你家姑娘现在都是我家的了，你还打算去哪？”

说着，一只手按住哈利的后脑勺，他尝到了淡淡的果香。

可是海德薇要是真的和马尔福家的白孔雀在一起了，那他和德拉科岂不就是亲家了？被吻得晕乎乎的哈利脑子里居然冒出这样一个问题。


End file.
